Unraveled
by Sparklegirl808
Summary: When a cloaked being appears, claiming to know everything about the smashers, none are pleased. Especially a certain knight. Now everyone is scrambling to keep the women quiet, but that's easier said than done when you want to know more. As they always say, knowledge is power.
1. Ch1: Strange One

It is short I know. Please read and review, cause I need tips.

Disclaimer: I own smash sanctum's layout, Enjerukēji, and the plot only other stuff belongs to Nintendo or Sega.

* * *

"Wait, Toon! Sonic, help!" yelled an exasperated, blue haired adolescent as he chased a young blonde haired boy.

"Uh, sorry bud, I would like to help but you have to do this yourself," replied a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog as he ran after a pink haired little girl.

Now those of you who are in the audience are asking what the characters are correct, well let's start with the blue haired adolescent first. He is known as the Hero-King Marth Lowell of Altea along with being the only known person to wield the legendary Falchion.

The other was the proud hero of the Mobius, Moebius, and Sol dimensions along with being able to use the legendary blades Excalibur and Caliburn, being able to use three of the Arabian Knight's World Rings hatred, sadness, and rage, and being able to use not only the power of the Chaos Emeralds, but the awestruck power of the Super Emeralds to boot. What I never properly introduced the hedgehog well long story short I'm talking about the fastest thing alive, Sonic Marice Hedgehog.

Now the blonde haired boy. His name is Toon Link, Toon for short, is the hero of the seas. He uses the mystical Master Sword and Wind Waker.

Finally we get to sweet pink haired, Kirby. She is known to others as the hero of the stars, or in Meta Knight's case daughter*. Her abilities fall under copying other abilities, wielding the famous Star Rod, Triple Star, Love Love Stick, Ribbon Shard Gun, Ultra abilities, and her teacher's powerful sword, Galaxia or Master.

Right now though Marth and Sonic were chasing a high on sugar Toon and bubbly, naturally happy Kirby, who thought they were playing a game, and y'all know how I said that sonic is the fastest thing alive? Well Master Hand thought it would be good idea to use an inhibitor ring on Sonic for the other smashers safety. At first everyone thought he would make a big deal about it but he kept his cool and didn't even care, understanding the situation, but now he and Marth were wishing that Sonic could still use his speed.

The two young adults had then crashed into each, trying to corner Toon by the fountain after Sonic finally caught and calmed Kirby. The position the two were in was quite funny as Sonic laid in the dirt face first with Marth lying on top. The heel of his boot resting on the blue rodent's head. They moaned in pain until Kirby helped them get untangled.

Seeing that the older smashers couldn't capture the blondie Kirby reassured them that it wasn't it the end of the world, and at some point their friend would show up sooner or later. As they left the Hero Chao Garden* in Smash Sanctum Marth felt a light tap on his shoulder. He motioned for the others to stop as he turned around to see a sleeping Toon carried by someone in a cloak.

"Kon'nichiwa ," greeted the prince.

"Why hello, to you two Lord Marth,"chuckled a feminine voice coming from the cloaked one.

"Wait, wha, hold the phone. Marth do you know her?" assumed a confused Sonic.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself," spoke the "women" as she interrupted the Altean* before he could speak,"call me Enjerukēji*, and I believe this child is yours."

"W-Why, yes, he is," stuttered the bewildered prince. He immediately took the sleeping child from her. She then disappeared in a flash of light leaving the ones awake with a few questions. Only two were important. "Who is she, and how did she get here?"

* * *

A/N: Um, I only have one questions, and if you have read this before you might notice some changes. You don't have to answer the questions but it would be helpful.

Q: Would I call Marth an Altean or Ylessian?

Now the info part.

If you have heard the theories of Kirby's and Meta Knight's origins then you can skip this.

I believe that Kirby is Meta Knight but a clone. It's confusing I know just bear with me please. When that theory is brought up that leads to the Meta Knight is a demon beast story, kinda. I will not follow down that path. Well maybe a bit, but Meta will not be a demon.

Now that the slight rant, if you want to call it that, is done my OC's name might be an incorrect translation since I was using Google translate. Her name is suppose to mean caged angel or angel cage in Japanese. Please correct if it is the wrong translation in reviews or pm just don't spam please.

Onto the Chao gardens if you are confused look it up on the Sonic wiki, Mobius Encyclopedia. There are three types of gardens and even more types of chao. Compare the chao to snowflakes. Some of the smashers might have a chao as a companion or pet, but they will appear as short cameos for you chao lovers. The gardens to look up is Chao Garden, Dark Chao Garden, and the aforementioned Hero Chao Garden.

Signing out, J.

P.s. Paragraphs are my enemies. I don't know why, but they confuse me along with commas. Even if you help me I will still be confused, so yeah.


	2. Ch2: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters besides the mysterious character.

Note : Kirby and Meta Knight will be female and human. AU.

Thank you CrystalClearCourier for correcting my mistakes.

Read and review please.

* * *

Bowser's POV

"Momma Mia, this-a could ruin my life," sighed a sad green caped plumber.

"Don't worry Luigi I-a promise to find-a the culprit," consoled green stache's brother, Mario.

"Same here. No one, and I repeat no one besides me can patronize you and Mario," I growled miffed greatly.

"Look on the bright side Luigi the photographer at least got the seedling. We could explain to the others," optimized beautiful, young, Princes Peach.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys, but if we can't find out how this monstrosity of a betrayal got in the paper I don't think I'll be able to show my face outside my room or Smash Sanctum.

Luig immediately took off his green, iconic cap and started wringing it thinking.

"I-a got it," shouted Mario enthusiastically.

We all leaned in as he told us his plan. I could practically see Luigi's eyes go wide in excitement. I became impressed. Mario was actually considering doing something sneaky and Peach was going along with the plan.

"Bowser, do you-a think you could sneak into the storage and get a laser gun from the storage are?" questioned Mario.

"I think so, but I need a distraction," I replied as the gears in my head turned.*

* * *

Meta Kinght's POV

Again, it happened again. I can't sleep now because of it. Their faces, oh Nova I could still see their faces in my dreams. Jecra, Garlude, Galacta Knight, and even Yamikage.

I'm sorry my friends I tried but I couldn't protect you. Jecra I didn't just watch I tried to chase the demonbbeast that captured you but there were too many. I fell asleep when it was my watch. It's my fault. I didn't mean to kill you. I didn't know what to do.

Garlude, I'm sorry I should have acted quicker. I just stood there will Kirisakin sunk his claws into your flesh and ripped you apart. I should have helped, I'm sorry.

Galacta you begged me not to leave yet I did. You and our friends only know I'm a girl. I just wanted to prove myself. I didn't mean to leave you and dad. You were trying to protect me. I didn't want you to die. To be a monster.

Yamikage I tried to save you from yourself. You betrayed my trust. Why did you join EnEmY*? I couldn't forgive you for what you did. Yet I can't hate you. Why did you do it? You were my only friend left. How could you?

Why, why... WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME PEACE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT. LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP BLAMING ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT. It's... not... my fault... I'm... so sorry.

"Teacher Meta Knight?" asked a worried voiced.

I realized I was in a trance when I saw I color not darkness. Link, Marth, Ike, Kirby, and Roy were trying to get my attention with worry written across their features. I almost snapped Ike's wist in half as he waved it in my face.

"Yes," I replied calmly yet courteous.

"Meta Knight are you okay?" questioned Link.

"Yes, why would you ask?" I puzzled.

"Well..." hesitated Roy as the others cringed at his lack of words.

"You fainted and needed surgery on your back," Ike curtly interrupted causing the others to cringe even more.

"You idiot, we didn't want her to panic or know that she's still in the emergency wing of the sanctum!" unceremoniously blurted Marth, who covered his mouth after the outburst.

"Great job you two dingbats," commented Link.

"Um, guys I think something is wrong with Meta Knight," inputs Roy, who went unheard due to the trio's bickering.

True to Roy's word though, I was hyperventilating. I was going to lose it if some noticed the star tattoo on my left shoulder.

"How long?" I choked out once I calmed down.

"Repeat please," asked Ike, who was traped in Link's headlock while keeping Marth on the ground with a thumb on the prince's forehead.

"How long?"

"Three."

"Days?"

"No, months."

"What happened?"

"Nobody knows, some think it's from stress, others think you're dehydrated, and others think that you had a heart attack. You had a seizure. You fell down the stairs. Metal was some how on the railings."

Everything sunk in as I denied the truth but the scene kept replaying in my head.

"Something... else happened while you were out," Marth implied pulling me from my scrambled mind as he and the other two swordsman separated.

"Tell me," I commanded.

"It's a strange conspiracy that has to do with Luigi."

"..."

"It says that he allegedly attacked not just Bowser, but Mario and Peach to. It was greatly detailed."

"Luigi, but he's nice, temperamental, and shy he wouldn't do that."

"We know. Mario cleared everything up."

"When will I get out."

"Tomorrow, you need to go to Master Hand's office also," answered Link this time.

"Thanks," I replied my voice hoarse.

"You're welcome."

Marth and the others then left as I sorted throughout the information in my head. Trying not to sleep, but it became inevitable.

* * *

? POV

"So many delicious secrets who next," I pondered as I watched the mayhem that I briefly stirred.

"This secret is perfect. Oh little angel ready to be embarrassed," I cackle as I pulled at a certain memory from my victim's mind. This will be a sweet victory.

* * *

*I believe that Bowser can be smart when he wants to, but dumb when he doesn't. Same with King Dedede.

I butchered this chapter incredibly on the first go.


End file.
